Keep The Secret
by melimelo1993
Summary: L'histoire est en français. Alors que Lily tombe amoureuse de James, Jack son ancien petit ami veut la récupérer. Entre fou rire, et passage triste, je vous invite à lire cette fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Keep The Secret

Note : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà. Sauf Rebecca Wilson, Roxane Tight, Jack Kepson et Miranda Styne, qui sont ma propiété privé.

A certain moment de l'histoire, surtout dans le chapitre 3, je me suis inspié d'une autre fiction, "Délirium", je ne l'ai en aucun cas volé ou copié.

Certain passage de l'histoire son des scenes de sexe, pas très détaillées, mais je préfére prevenir.

J'essayerai de poster un chapitre tous les soirs, mais avec le brevet en fin de semaine ça risque d'être dur, mais faisont le pour Harry Potter !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Nous somme en 1978, les Maraudeurs entre à Poudlard pour leur dernière année. Pour Sirius, c'est l'année où il faut marquer leurs noms à travers tout le château, pour Remus, il faut absolument reussir les ASPICS. Quant à Peter, on ne le saura probablement jamais, vu qu'il ne passait presque plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs et trainait souvent avec des Serpentards. Et pour James ... Ha pour James, c'est la dernière année pour conquérir le coeur de la belle Lily, mais çà personne ne le sait sauf Remus et Sirius. Parlons-en de la belle Lily, Préféte, et toujous accompagner de ses deux meilleurs amies : Rebecca Wilson et Roxane Tight. D'après les dires des Maraudeurs, un trio explosifs. Rebecca avait deux parents sorciers, mais sûrement pas toute sa famille, étant donnée que ses grands-parents maternelles étaient moldus. Roxane quant à elle était moitiée-moitiée, sa mère était sorcière et son père était moldu.

**Chapitre 1**

James venait de passer le mur et il cherchait Sirius. Mais il vit plutôt Miranda Styne, une de ces fameuses groupies. Il esaya de passer inarperçut en longeant le mur, mais c'était sans compter sur les yeux de prédateurs de cette greluche.

-JAMESHOU ! JE SUIS LA !

James ne les supportait plus. C'est vrai qu'en cinquième année ça l'avait bien amusé de savoir qu'il avait plein de filles à ses pieds, mais maintenant il désirait seulement Lily. Il s'enfuit en courant sous les regards moqueurs des autres éléves qui attendaient le train. James n'était pas très grand, un mètre soixante-dix à tout casser, mais il courait plutôt vite grâce à sa formation d'attrapeur, ses cheveux rebelles était encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et ses yeux marrons refléttaient la peur d'être attrapé. Quelques mètres plus loin il aperçut Sirius, il se précipita derrière lui, en ésperant qu'elle ne le trouve pas.

-Bonjour Sirius, tu n'aurais pas vu Jameshou ?, demanda-t-elle avec une voix se voulant séductrice.

-Heu... non. Sirius répondit sans vraiment y croire, même s'il était plus grand que James il ne pouvait tout de même pas le cacher !

-Ho, dit-elle déçue, alors tu lui diras que je le cherche !

-Oui, d'accord...

Il n'en revenait pas. Bête comme ses pieds, elle ne l'avait même pas vu ! Cette pauvre fille avait vraiment du soucis à se faire !

-Ouf, merci vieux frère ! Tu m'as sauvé là !

-Mais de rien, et je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, dit-il en rigolant.

Sirius était plus grand que James d'aux moins dix centimètres. Il avait des cheveux noirs d'ébènes, un peu long et des yeux bleus rieurs. Il avait aussi une musculature bien développée, il faut savoir qu'il jouait au poste de poursuiveur. Il était un peu prétentieux, mais beaucoup l'aimait comme ça.

-Bon "Jameshou", on va chercher notre compartiment ?

-Harrg, ne m'apelle pas comme ça !

-On ne m'attend même pas ?

-Ha Remus te voilà ... mais t'as encore grandis ?

Remus éclata de rire, c'est vrai qu'il lui mettait vingts centimètres dans la vue. Avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux de couleurs miel, il en faisait craquer plus d'une. Peu de personne savait que c'était un loup-garou, il y avait James, Sirius, Peter. Les trois filles l'avait deviné plus tard et lui avaient dit qu'elles savaient. Sur le coup il avait eu peur d'être rejeté, mais au contraire, cela créa un lien d'amitié entre lui et elles. Il était plutôt calme et c'était le Préfet de Griffondor.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas James, c'est juste que tu n'as pas encore atteint la puberté !

-Arréte avec ça Sirius, je suis aussi avancé que toi, répliqua ce dernier contrarié qu'on lui dise encore qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis !

Quand ils montèrent dans le train, tous le monde était rentrer dans les compartiments, ils purent donc avancer facilement jusqu'à le leur compartiment.

Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte. James releva la tête, et vit Lily accompagnée de Rebecca et Roxane.

-Non, vas-y toi.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui veut y aller.

-Taisez-vous, intervint Lily en séparant les deux filles.

-Il y a un problème ?, demanda Remus.

-Heu ... Oui, il n'y a plus de compartiment libre ... et on se disait qu'on pourait, partager le votre avec vous ...

-Haha, on vient demander de l'aide au grand Sirius Black ?!

-Bon, ça va, on peut aussi s'asseoir dans le couloir, répliqua Rebecca.

-Non, c'est bon vous pouvez entrer, faut pas faire attention à l'autre et son ego démesuré, expliqua Remus.

-Quoi ?! Puique c'est comme ça je ne vous parle plus !, répliqua ce dernier.

-Tant mieux ça nous fera des vancances !, grogna Lily.

James observait Lily. Elle était rousse avec de très beaux yeux verts émeraudes, quelques taches de rousseurs parsemaient son nez. Tous savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier et beaucoup la surnomer "La Tigresse", allait donc savoir pourquoi ! C'était la plus petite des trois, elle devait mesurait un petit métre soixante. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas les petits hauts qu'elle aimait tant, mais un survétement avec un tee-shirt pas très moulant et des baskets. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux ce qui était rare. Elle était habillé sportive, mais ça lui donner un certain charme d'après James.

Roxane était une très jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, qui en faisait baver plus d'un. Elle était de nature plutôt calme, mais il fallait faire attention à ne pas l'énerver, sinon elle explosait. Elle, au contraire de Lily, était la plus grande, elle faisait un peu moins d'un métres soixante-quinze. Elle portait une petite robe bleu avec des sandales, ce qui lui allait à merveille.

Rebecca avait des cheveux bruns qui étaient très souvent attachés rapidement dans une queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux marrons, comme deux noisettes. C'était la plus éxcitée des trois, elle faisait du sport souvent, et courait parout, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise sur une chaise plus d'une heure. Elle portait un débardeur moulant vif avec un mini-sort blanc et des baskets.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais pendant les vacances ?, demanda James pour engager une discussion.

-Moi, je suis partie en Italie, commença Roxane, elle parlait à une vitesse impressionnante, et ne s'arrêtait jamais.

-C'est bon Rox, garde en pour ce soir ...

-D'accord, j'ai encore plein de truc à vous racontez parce que je suis aussi partie en Espagne !

-Ho mon dieu, lâcha Rebecca, qui reçu un regard noir de Roxane.

-Et toi Lily qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Lily devint toute blanche et s'enfuit en courant du compartiment.

-Excuser-nous, on va aller la chercher, lança Roxane en attrapant le bras de Rebecca.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?, demanda James, étonné.

-Rien, tu n'as absolument rien fait, le rassura Rebecca. Profitez en pour vous changer.

Pendant que les filles sortirent, ils s'approchèrent de leurs malles, pour prendre leurs robes de sorciers.

-C'est bizzar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda James en regardant Remus.

-Je sais pas ... Enfin si, je sais, tu vois je perçois ce que vous ressentez.

-Oui, on sait et alors ?

-Roxane était joyeuse de raconter ses vacances, Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à déshabiller Rebecca du regard ...

-Qui MOI !?, s'écria Sirius tout rouge.

-... ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Rebecca, toi tu imaginais ...

-Non, c'est bon pas la peine de le dire, s'exclama James en devenant rouge.

Remus le regarda avec un petit sourir en coin. Même si Sirius et lui savait qu'il avait un petit faible pour la préféte, aucun des deux pensaient qu'il rêvait de faire des chose pas très catholiques avec elle.

-... Et Lily ... Rien.

-Quoi rien ?, demanda Sirius étonné.

-Elle était renférmée sur elle même, et elle pensait à tellement de chose que je sais même plus à quoi elle réfléchissait.

Arrivé à Poudlard,McGonagall fit la répartition, le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson, le Professeur Dumbledore fit quelque recommendation, et le repas fut servit.

-Lily, il faut que tu manges !, insista Roxane

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu ne doits pas te laisser abattre par **ça**, essaya de la convaincre Rebecca.

**Flash Back**

_Lily faisait un tour en vélo, quand elle passa devant la maison de Jack Kepson, son petit copain. Ca faisait six mois qu'il était ensemble et tout aller pour le mieux. Jack était aussi à Poudlard, mais à Serdaigle._

_Elle toqua à la porte et attendit. Personne ne vint, elle toqua une deuxième fois, puis entra. Elle s'avança vers le salon, sûrmement qu'il devait faire une sieste, ce paresseux ! Elle s'approcha du canapé, mais il n'y avait personne,_ _juste un cache-coeur rose, appartenant forcément à une femme. Lily commençait à se sentir mal. Elle vit une suite vétement qu'elle suivit, ils les menaient devant la chambre de Jack. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur, Jack faisant l'amour avec Miranda Style, une fille de son dortoire. Elle claqua la porte et descendit les escaliers rapidement, au moment où elle sortait, Jack qui avait enfilait rapidement un boxer, la retint par le bras._

_-Attends Lily, on peut faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu, et rester ensemble non ?_

_Lily esseya de se défaire de sa poigne mais c'était peine perdue, Jack la mit sur le canapé, elle se débattait, alors qu'il la tenait fermement. Il lui fit l'amour contre son gré. Dès que cela fut possible, elle s'enfuit. Arrivé chez elle, elle envoya un hibou à Roxane et Rebecca. Elles vinrent passer le reste des vacances, chez la petite rousse, pour l'aider à surmonter ce qu'elle venait de vivre._

**Fin Flash Back**

Depuis le mois d'août, elle avait perdue une petite dizaine de kilos ce qui inquiétait Roxane et Rebecca.

Lily et Remus prirent les premières années et ils rejoignirent la tour des Griffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

James se réveilla à 5h00, il n'était pas un grand dormeur au contraire de Sirius. Il essaya de se rendormir, en vain. Il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Là il trouva Lily en train d'écrire dans un cahier.

-Tu ne dors plus ?

-Heu ... non, bafouilla-t-elle, en refermant rapidement son cahier.

-Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemard, murmura-t-elle toute rouge, et toi ?

-Je me réveille toujours tôt le matin, d'habitude je vais faire des entraînements de Quiddicth, mais vu qu tu est là, une partie de bataille explosive, ça te dit ?

-Heu, d'accord.

Personne ou presque savait que James était amoureux de Lily, mais personne savait que Lily était troublée par James. Même eux deux ne le savait pas.

Vers 7h00, Remus réveilla Sirius avec beaucoup de courage, et ils descendirent. Ils trouvèrent James et Lily en train de jouer aux cartes et de rires. Sirius ne dit rien face qu regard que James qui le prévenait que tous commentaires serait "sanctionnés". Il monta s'habiller et Lily fit de même. Ils marchèrent tous les six vers la Grande Salle. Remus alla chercher leurs emploie du temps. Ils avaient cours de potion, soin au crétaure magique et astronomie avec les Serpentards. Divination et histoire de la magie avec les Poufsouffles. Et métamorphose, enchantement, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique et balai avec les Serdaigles.

-Ho, non on pas tous nos cours avec les Serpentards, se lamenta Sirius. Crotte de Dragon, en plus on a presque tous no cours avec les Serdaigles, bande de léche-cul !

A cette remarque Lily releva la tête et devint toute blanche.

-Sirius, tu pourrais plus poli ! Ca ne vas pas Lily ?, demanda Remus, tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

-Oui, merci Remus, ça doit être les oeufs, dit-elle avec un sourir crispet.

Dès qu'ils eu finis leur déjeuner, ils se levèrent et allèrent en botanique le premier cours de la journée.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Mme Chourave.

-Bien pendant que je vais allé chercher les plantes, vous allez faire des groupes de deux que vous garderez jusqu'en fin d'année.

Roxane et Rebecca se mettaient ensemble pour ce cours car Roxane se débrouillait vraiment très bien avec les plantes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Rebecca. Remus se mettait avec Sirius pour les mêmes raisons.

D'habitude Lily se mettait avec Jack, mais là elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre avec lui. James se mettait avec celui qui restait.

-Tu te mets avec moi Lily ?, demanda Jack.

-Non.

-Ne me dis pas non, répondit-il en l'attrapant pas les épaules et en la tirant vers lui. Il consommait un peu trop de Wisky Pur Feu au goût de Lily, et pouvait s'avérer parfois violent.

-Lâche-moi ..., supplia-t-elle.

-Tu viens avec moi.

-Non ...

-Elle t'as dit de la lâcher, s'exclama James.

-Hoho, chevalier Potter est là ! Tu devrais être contente Evans. Elle devint toute rouge.

-Tu veux te mettre avec moi Evans ?

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Jack voyait rouge, alors comme ça elle ne voulait pas se mettre lui et préférait le petit Potter ? He, bien elle en payerait les conséquences, et Potter aussi par la même occasion, autant s'amuser.

Mme Chourave revint avec les plantes et qu'ils commencèrent à les étudiers.

A la fin du cours, ils partirent pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Merci Potter.

-Pardon ?, demanda étonné ce dernier.

-De m'avoir défendue tout à l'heure.

-De rien Evans.

Lily lui fit un beau sourir. James en était troublé. Il n'avait l'habitude que Lily lui sourisse.

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Mathor. Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien nous allons commencer par quelques petites révisions. Vous allez faire des binômes et vous mélangerez les maisons.

Jack s'approcha de Lily

-Tu ne peux plus te défiler pour aller avec Potter ? Comme c'est dommage ! John mets toi avec Potter, on va bien s'amuser.

-Bien vous avez le droit d'utiliser que des sort de désarmements et d'attaques **légéres** ! RIEN DE DANGEREUX ! Attention 1...2...3 !

-Experliamus !

Lily fut progetée à travers la classe et se releva difficilement.

-Déjà fatigué Evans ?

-Ca te ferais trop plaisir, Cofringo !

-Protego !

Les petites flammes furent absorbées par le bouclier de Jack. James n'en menait pas large non plus, il était suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles. La cloche et sonna, et il retomba dûrement sur le sol.

-Bien, ce sera tous pour aujourdh'ui.

James se releva péniblement avec l'aide de Remus et Sirius. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent en face des filles.

Juste àprès ils avaient cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Gasto, elle avantageait toujours les Serpentards. Le dernier cours de l'après-midi était métamorphose. Lily observait James. Il avait muri, et grandit. Sa Lily ne pouvait pas le nier, le Quiddicht l'avait vraiment bien formé.

-Miss Evans !

-Oui, oui professeur ?!, dit-elle surprise.

-J'aimerais que vous écoutiez mon cours au lieu de déshabiller du regard Mr Potter.

James se retourna vers Lily, étonné.

-Oui ...

Lily était toutes rouges.

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, vous aussi Mr Potter.

Après cet incident, le cours se déroula calmement.

Quand la cloche sonna, elle s'avança vers le bureau de McGonagall.

-Bien, Mr Potter, j'ai eu un entretien avec Mme Gasto, elle m'a dit que vous fesiez encore le clown dans son cours, c'est pourquoi vous serez collé Jeudi matin. Enfin, respecter le travail de vos professeur, quand même ! Quant à vous Miss Evans, je veux plus de concentration dans mon cours, ou vous serez sanctionnée.

-Oui, Mme ...

-Vous pouvez disposer.

En passant le porte ils entendirent McGonagall murmurait : "Les jeunes de nos jours. A mon temps, rien de tous cela n'était permis !"

Lily et James s'enfuirent en courant et en rigolant.

-Evans qui se fait engeuler par un prof, à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard !, se moqua gentiment James.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Ce qui n'est pas drôle, c'est ce qui va vous arrivez maintenant !

Jack venait d'apparaître avec sa bande de léche-cul. Tous savait son histoire avec Lily.

-Locomotor Mortis !

Les deux jambes de James se retrouvèrent collées et il perdit l'équilibre. Jack enmpoigna Lily par les cheveux qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur .

-Regarde ce qu'on va faire à ton copain Potter !

-Sectusempra !

Là où John Colfer lançait le sort, des entailles se formaient plus ou moins profondes. James souffrait, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait montrer.

-C'est bon laisse-le ! Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Lily.

Elle courut auprès de James et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. James replaçait sa chemise pleine de sang, à certains endroits.

-Oh, je suis désolée !

-C'est pas grave, grogna-t-il.

-Si, il faut aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Non, sinon je pourrais pas m'entraîner pour notre prochain match.

-Alors viens, je vais te soigner.

Ils montèrent au 7° étage, jusque dans la salle commune.

-Attends-moi là.

Elle grimpa dans le dortoir des filles et revint avec une trousse de secours. Elle commença par lui soigner les bras. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son visage des plaies du visage tout en regardant ni ses yeux, ni ses lévres.

-Il faut que enléve ta chemise, dit-elle en rougissant.

-C'est bon je n'ai plus mal Li... Evans.

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ... et ne fais pas l'enfant !

-Je t'assure que je vais très bien !

Lily soupira, posa la bouteille de désinfectant, et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de James. Plus elle descendait, plus elle rougissait. Elle soigna minutieusement chaque blessure. A chaque contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, il devait faire un énorme effort de concentration pour ne pas frissoner.

Elle finissait de soigner les blessures des hanches juste au-dessus de son pantalon quand Remus, Sirius, Roxane et Rebecca entrèrent.

-Vous le dîtes si on vous dérange !, lança Sirius.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-Mais on ne croit rien du tout, et puis c'est normal à votre âge !

Lily était bouche-bée. Sirius croyait que elle et james fesait ... Hum, après tout, c'était pas si déplaisant !

-Hoé, Lily, tu rêves ?!

-Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle, ...

-Ho, désolé. Tu voulait me demander quelquechose ?

-Oui, si on montait dans notre dortoir.

-D'accord, elle est où Reb ?

-Elle est déjà montée.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Bonne nuît James.

-Bonne nuît Lily.

Sirius s'approcha de James, et se posta juste devant les escaliers, il se pencha vers l'oreille de se dernier.

-Coquine la p'tite Evans !

-Ho toi, tait-toi, répliqua James en montant.

Arrivaient dans le dortoir, Sirius se jeta sur son lit pendant que James se déshabillait.

-Alors raconte nous tous Jamesie, pourquoi étais-tu à moitié-nu devant notre chère Préféte ?

-Kepson nous a coincé au coin d'un couloir et m'a lançé un sort. Elle voulait que j'aille voir l'infirmière mais je n'ai pas voulu donc elle m 'a soigné et c'est tout.

Il se mit dans son lit prêt à dormir. Sirius savait parfaitement que James avait été troublé par Lily, il n'avait même pas relevait qu'il l'avait appelait Jamesie ! Il releva le buste et lança un regard coquin à Remus qui lui renvoya. Lui aussi avait compris.

Dans le dortoir des filles,

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?, demanda Rebecca.

-Je me suis fais attaquer par Jack et il s'en ait pris à James pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

-Encore !?, s'exclama Roxane.

-Oui, mais c'est pas grave, c'est du passé.

-Il est bien fouttu Potter, quand même !

-Si tu le dis Reb.

Rebecca lança un sourir coquin que Roxane lui renvoya.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Voici le fameux chapitre pour lequel je me suis **inspiré** de **"Délirium"**

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

Comme tous les matins Rebecca était réveillait la première. Matin ? Il fallait le dire vite, il n'était que quatre heures et demi. Mais elle était quand même feignante donc elle restait dans son lit. Souvent elle lisait un livre en mangeant des gâteaux. Roxane, elle était toujours la dernière levée. Lily, ça dépendait. En ce moment elle se réveillait asez tôt à cause de ses cauchemards, mais de savoir que James l'avait défendue face à Jack l'avait rassuré, et elle dormait mieu. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il lui arrivait de parler dans son sommeille.

_Elle était avec James dans les vestiaires de Quiddicth, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et lui embrassait le cou._

-Oh James ...

Rebecca sursauta et s'approcha du lit de Lily.

_Il déboutonna sa chemise et caressa le ventre plat de Lily, ses hanches et ses seins. _

-Oh oui James encore ...

Rebecca se releva et courru jusqu'au lit de Roxane .

-Réveille-toi !

-Mais laisse moi tranquille !, grogna la blonde.

-Viens vite, Lily parle dans son sommeille.

Roxane toujours intéréssée par quelques potins était maintenant parfaitement éveillée. Elle s'approchèrent du lit de la rouquine et s'y agenouillèrent.

_James lui faisait l'amour comme Jack ne lui avait jamais fais. Elle était aux anges. Mais comme la dernière note d'une musique, cette magnifique chanson se termine._

-Oh oui ... oui... OUI ! Oh mon Dieu ! James ... James ! Oh oui ... JAAAAMES !!

Rebecca regarda Roxane perplexe.

-Nos rêves expriment ce que nous voulons au plus profond de nous même, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Génial ! Quand on va lui dire ça, elle va devenir toute rouge et elle va piquer une colère !, s'exclama Rebecca surexcitée.

-C'est pour ça que l'on va rien lui dire, dit calmement Roxane en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, avec un regard menaçant.

-D'accord.

-Jure-le.

-Je le jure. Roxane fatiguée, ne releva pas le ton de la voix de Rebecca, qui se foutait royalement de cette promesse.

-Maintenant, je vais me recoucher.

Deux heures plus tards, Lily se réveilla et alla prendre sa douche.

Le premier cours était avec le professeur Binns.

-Pfff ... deux heures d'ennuis mortelles, soupira Sirius, avec les Poufsouffles en plus ... Au moins ce serai avec les Serpentards !

-Loupé Sirius, finalement on fait cours avec les Serdaigles ...

-Quoi ?!, s'exclama Lily.

-Paraît qu' y a eu une épidémie chez les Poufsouffles

Décidement Lily n'avait vraiment pas de chance, où qu'elle soit Jack y était aussi. Ils finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'histoire de la magie. Les trois filles étaient quelques rangs dérrière les garçons.

-Putain, y va pas me lâcher Black !, explosa Rebecca.

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui fait ?

-Depuis hier il arrête pas de me regarder, de m'envoyer des sourirs et des clins d'oeil coquins !

Lily pouffa.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Pourtant, te connaissant ça ne devrait pas te déranger !

Rebecca envoya un regard noir à Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, intervint Roxane.

Un papier plier en quatre venait d'atterir sur leur table.

* * *

James : Lily est-ce que une promenade avec moi autour du lac te dis ?

* * *

Lily : Non, désolé James.

* * *

James : Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Lily : Parce que c'est comme ça.

* * *

Rebecca se tordit le cou pour pouvoir lire la réponse de Lily.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas ? Il est plutôt bien fait Potter.

-Parce que je veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec des mecs. Les mecs c'est con !

-C'est cela oui !

-Quoi "c'est cela oui!" ?

-Je veux dire que les rêves expriment certaines chose que l'on ne veut pas dire...

Roxane passa un doigt en travers de sa gorge en regardant Rebecca avec des yeux noirs. Lily se retourna vers elle en la voyant s'agiter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à remuer comme ça ?

-Elle me dit juste de me taire, répondit simplement Rebecca.

-Tu avais juré que tu te tairais !

-Non.

-Si !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Lily un peu appeurée.

-Tu as fait un rêve Lily ...

-Tais-toi traitresse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rebecca ?!

-Je veux dire ...

-Tait-toi ou je te fais bouffer ta baguette !

-... que tu rêvais de ça !

Et là, devant le regard surpris de ses deux meilleurs amis, plus pour longtemps, Rebecca cambra son dos faisant ressortir sa poitrine, et la parcourut sensuellement de ses mains.

-Oh oui ... Oui ... OUI !! Oh mon Dieu ! James ... James ! Oh oui ... JAAAAMES !!

Lily bondit sur la brune pour la faire taire, mais avec un peu trop de force. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux de leur chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se relevèrent. Elles regardèrent autours d'elle, et Lily devint toute blanche tandis que Rebecca prenait une jolie teinte rouge, tous les élèves c'étaient retournés et les regardaient amusés.

-J'ai peut-être parler un peu fort ?

-Oui, sûrement, dit Lily les dents serrées.

Un autre morceau de papier arriva sur la table, et Lily l'ouvrit.

* * *

James : Ah bah tu m'épate Wilson, mais désolé je ne peux pas répondre à tes avances.

* * *

Rebecca chopa le papier, écrit une réponse rapide et le renvoya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?, demanda Lily méfiante.

-Que je faisais que reproduire tes rêves bruyants.

-T'AS PAS FAIS CA ?!

-Oups ...

Lily n'eu pas le temps de lui expliquer ça façon de penser, qu'un autre morceau de parchemin arriva sur le bureau.

* * *

James : C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit Wilson ?

Sirius : He bien Wilson je te pensais pas comme ça, petite coquinette va !

* * *

-Je fais quoi maintenant ?, demanda Lily furieuse à Rebecca.

-Lily ...

-Quoi ?!, demanda agressivement cette dernière en regardant Rebecca.

-... Raconte nous ton rêve, supplia la brune.

-Et puis quoi encore, mais t'es vraiment pas génée ma fille !

-Allez, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

-Tais-toi !

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle veut, intervint Roxane.

-D'accord, grogna Lily. Elle leurs raconta son rêve

-Lily, demanda prudament Roxane, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de James ?

-Oui, dit celle-ci d'une petite voix.

-He bah, c'est génial, vous allez vous mariez, avoir une dizaine d'enfants ..., s'emballa Rebecca.

-Non., rétorqua séchement Lily.

Roxane savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Lily. Rebecca aussi sûrement, mais cette dernière était plus longue à la détente.

-Lily, James est une homme bien ...

-J'ai peur Roxane, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir une deuxième fois.

-Alors, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est pas vrai et que c'est Reb qui a fait ce rêve, proposa Roxane.

-Ah non, je suis pas d'accord moi !

-C'est de ta faute si tous ça est arrivé !

-En plus, maintenant il arrête pas de me regarder.

-Pour qu'il arrête de te regarder, j'ai la solution !

-Oui, mais bien sûr.

-S'il te plait, je te promets que je ferai rien de mal...

-D'accord, lâcha Lily.

Rebecca écrivit son mot et l'envoya àla table des Maraudeurs. Au fil de sa lecture, il devenait de plus en plus rouge. A la fin, il se tourna vers le tableau qu'il ne quitta plus des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à écrit ?, demanda Lily curieuse.

-Trois fois rien.

-Rebecca ?

-Oui

-Dis-le, VITE !

-J'ai raconté ton rêve à James... , murmura-t-elle.

-MAIS JE RÊVE, QUI M'A FOUTTUE UNE IMBECILE PAREILLE !!

-Heu, excuse moi, c'était cette nuît que tu rêvais, esseya Rebecca pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer l'état de Lily.

Lily n'y tenant plus lui sauta dessus, en l'étranglant, pas violent bien sûr qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer !, pendant que Roxane était morte de rire, ce qui attira les regards évidament. Quand les élèves se retournèrent et virent deux des filles en train de se battre et l'autre explosée de rire, ils se demandèrent si elles étaient vraiment saine d'esprit.

-Et toi arrète de rire ou je dis à Remus que les rêves de Lily c'est de la pisse de hiboux à côté des tiens.

Et c'est ainsi que Roxane rejoint la bataille aux côtés de Lily.

Au bureau des Maraudeurs, James regardait toujours le tableau. Il avait bien entendu Rebecca hurler, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir.

-Hoé James !

-Quoi ?

-Je peux regarder ce qu'à écrit Wilson ?

-NON, c'est personnel !

-Allez James, on se raconte toujours tous !

-Oui, mais pas ça Sirius.

Sirius esseya d'attraper le papier, mais James se leva et se mit en travers du bureau, en face de Sirius. Même si James courait vite, Sirius lui pouvait sauter facilement par-dessus le banc, et c'est d'ailleur ce qu'il fit . Il arriva sur James, qui tomba à plat ventre sous le poids de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais esseyait quand même de se dégager, ils firent des roulés-boulés entre les bancs. Les élèves tournèrent rapidement la tête pour voir ce qui ce passait de ce côtés ci. Ils étaient vraiment dans une classe de fous ! Entre des filles qui se montaient dessus et des garçons, et pas n'importe quels garçons s'il vous plaît, qui roulaient ensemble pour essayer d'attraper un bout de papier, cette école avait vraiment du soucis à se faire, bientôt St Mangouste aurait beaucoup de travail ! Finalement Sirius réussi à attrapper le bout de papier et revint s'asseoir à sa place pour le lire. James retourna s'asseoir en grognant.

-Alors, alors, "Potter c'est Wilson, ce n'est pas moi qui faits des rêves cochons avec toi comme héros, mais plutôt Lily ..." Héé, mais c'est génial James !

-Si tu le dit, répondit ce dernier rougissant.

-Attends c'est pas finit, "... Elle nous a raconté que son rêve se passait après un match de Quiddicth, dans les vestaires ...", Sirius devint tout rouge et regarda James et Remus avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Je t'avais dit de pas lire.

-Arréte, tu rigoles ! C'est encore mieux, que les revues coquines ! Quelle cochone cette Wilson, mais j'aime ça ... !

-Sirius, t'es vraiment qu'un pervers !

-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes Remus !, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de la main pour lui dire de ce taire, Bon et toi Jamesie, réalise son plus grand désir !

-Oui, mais comment ??, demanda James devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Samedi match contre les Serpentards, ça te dit quelquechose ?

-Oui. Le regard de James s'illumina.

-Bon maintenant, je te laisse arranger les détails.

James réfléchissait. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Et si c'était faux, après Lily ne voudrait plus lui parlait. Mais en même temps, ça l'excitait. C'est vrai, n'importe quel adolescent qui pensait à ça devenait chaud. Il était encore puceau tout comme Remus et Sirius, qui l'eu crût ! Ce qui l'excitait d'avantage.

Au bureau des trois filles, elles s'était rassises sur le chaise et n'en étaient plus tombées, un miracle ! Lily avait peur, et si après James ne voulait plus s'approchait d'elle ? La cloche sonna et elle rangea ses affaires. Au moment où elle mit son sac sur son dos, elle croisa le regard de James. Il lui fit un sourir charmeur, ce qui fit rougir Lily. Peut-être tout n'était pas perdue. Jack qui avait assisté à ce cours, savait qu'il devait agir vite s'il voulait retrouver Lily.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lily faisait sa ronde de préféte, elle n'avait plus qu'à finir se couloir et elle pourrait aller se coucher. Mais au tournant, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Laisser-moi tranquille !

-Chut, Lily, ou tu vas nous attirer des ennuis ...

-Jack ?...

-Oui, je t'ai manqué ?, demanda-t-il avec une voix séductrice.

-Absolument pas, maintenant lâche moi pour que je puisse aller me coucher.

-Non. Ecoute-moi bien maintenant. Redeviens ma petite amie et je te laisserais tranquille, ou alors tes amis en subiront les conséquences. Je te laisse trois jours pour y réfléchir, à bientôt ma chérie.

Jack s'en alla en rigolant. Lily se laissa glisser le long mur. Elle aimait James, mais elle ne voulait pas que Jack lui fasse du mal. Elle retouna à son dortoir en pleurant. Elle monta discrétement les escaliers et plongea dans un sommeil agité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le match contre les Serpentards vanait de commençer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Gryffondor menait 90 à 50, finalement James attrappa le Vif d'or, ce qui permit à son équipe de gagner le match.

James était rentrer le dernier dans les vestiaires, il l'avait fait exprès en repansant au rêve de Lily. Il sortit de la douche, remit son boxer et de l'eau dégoulinait encore de son torse.

Lily entra à ce moment, son regard tomba sur son torse et elle rougit. Il était vraiment bien bâtit.

-Tu cherches quelquechose Lily ?

-Heu... non, dit-elle en relevant les yeux.

James passa à côté d'elle et ils se frolèrent. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Ce dernier surpris, ne réagit pas.

-Heu, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-elle en bafouillant et en rougissant.

James sourit, la plaqua contre le mur, et il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son dos humides. Il releva la jupe de Lily et monta ses jambes à la hauteur de son bassin, et il lui fit l'amour. Lily était heureuse, elle n'avait jamais ressentit quelquechose d'aussi puissant, elle aurait voulu rester comme ça toute ça vie. James aussi était comblé, jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il puissent faire ce genre de chose avec Lily.

Une demi heure plus tard, James reprenait une douche avec Lily. Il touvait son corps magnifique, encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Avec ses cheveux mouillés qui collaient à la peau, celle-ci qui était d'une couleur crème parfaite, si James n'était amoureux d'elle, il le deviendrait sur le champs.

-James ?

-Oui, Lily ?

-Est-ce que notre relation pourra rester secrète ?, demanda-t-elle timidement, en repensant à la menace de Jack.

-Oui, si tu veux mais pourquoi ?

-Heu...

-C'est pas grave tu me le dira plus tard.

-Merci.

Elle se replaça dans les bras de James et en fermant les yeux, tandis que James jouait avec ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent encore sous la douche, avant de se promener autour du lac et de rentrer dans la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, Sirius faisait un châteu avec ses cartes explosives, tandis que Remus s'avançait dans son travail.

-Il est où Cornedrue ?, demanda Sirius pour la énième fois en 10 minutes.

Remus posa sa plume, enleva ses lunettes, se massa le haut du nez, avant de relevez la tête vers Patmol.

-Je n'en sais rien ... ET ARRÊTE DE ME POSER CETTE QUESTION !!, cria ce dernier épuisé par les demandes insecantes de Sirius.

-Moi je suis sûr qu'il réalise le fantasme de notre cher petite préféte ...

-Et arrête avec ça, tu sais très bien que Lily n'est pas amoureuse de James, mais de Jack ! Aucun des trois garçons n'étaient au courant de son histoire.

-D'accord, grogna Sirius.

James revint quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius ce jeta sur lui.

-Mais t'étais où ?

-Je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer ce moi, rigola James.

-N'importe quoi ... et tu ne réponds pas à ma questions.

-Je suis rester pour voler encore un peu.

-Et ...

-Bah c'est tout après je suis revenu. James voyait très bien où Sirius voulait en venir, mais il avait promis à Lily de ne rien dire.

-Tu n'aurais pas croisè une préféte rousse avec des yeux verts ?

Remus leva les yeux aux ciel, qu'est-que Sirius pouvait être gamin quend il s'y mettait !

-Non désolé, sinon t'inquiéte pas que je l'aurais remarqué.

-Ha, dommage, j'aurais aimé t'entendre raconter tes exploits avec la Tigresse.

-Sirius, tu n'est qu'un gros pervers !

-Oui, enfin ça c'est ce qu'on raconte.

-Et c'est raconté à partir de base solide, intervint Remus, ce qui cloua le bec à Sirius. James quant à lui était plié en deux.

Sirius grogna quelquechose qui ressembla à "personne ne me comprend", et partit ce mettre au lit, suivit rapidement de Remus et James.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est un peu plus cours, mais je poste le 5 de suite .

**ATTENTION :** A la fin, il y a une petite scene de sexe, pas très détailler, mais je préfére prévenir.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait trois jours que Lily et James se voyaient en secret. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Lily refusait de se montrer en public, mais il respectait son choix.

Là il courait en direction de l'ail ouest de château, où il devait la retouver dans une des vielles salles de classes.

-Vous avez pas vu Lily ?, demanda Roxane au deux garçons.

-Non, désolé, répondit Remus.

-Moi je pense savoir où elle est ainsi que notre cher ami Cornedrue ..., chuchota Sirius à l'oreil de loup-garou.

-HA NON, TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER AVEC CA, HEIN ?, hurla Remus.

Sirius se rassit tout content de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué sur son camarade. Toute la salle commune les regardaient, d'un drôle d'air.

James venait d'arriver dans la salle . Lily était assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisées, son chemiser déboutonnait laissant apparaître un débardeur blanc moulant. Quelque méches s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. James s'approcha discrétement par derrière, et l'encercla de ses bras, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Celle-ci surprise sursauta avant de voir que c'était James et de se laissait aller. Il l'embrassa, descendit dans son cou, et y posa des baisers papillons. Lily lui releva la tête et lui dit :

-James fais moi l'amour ..., haleta-elle.

-Ici ??, demanda se dernier.

-S'il te plaît, suplia-t-elle.

-Une demande comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas.

James allongea Lily sur la table et lui fit l'amour passionnément. Elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques gémissements de s'échapper.

Miranda Style, mais si souvenez-vous la fille dans le lit de Jack pendant les vancances, et la plus grande greluche de James, ça vous revient ?, qui passait par-là, entendit les jouissements de Lily, elle ouvrit le porte discrétement, elle vit Lily et James en train de faire l'amour. Elle referma la porte tout aussi doucement. Elle tenait sa revanche. Non, seulement Jack l'avait plaqué trois jours avant, mais en plus James refusait de sortir avec elle. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Jack voulait ressortir avec Lily et James sortait avec Lily. Elle allait se venger. Elle aurait James.

Elle courut jusqua dans la grande salle, s'approcha de Jack et lui chuchota :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si Evans sortait avec Potter ?

Jack se retourna et la regarda. Ca y est, il savait comment faire pour que Lily sorte de nouveau avec lui.

-Merci Style.

-Y a pa de quoi Kepson.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

-Elle prépare encore un mauvais coup, signala Roxane.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Reb. On a quoi après ?

-Vol, déclara Remus.

-Ho, non j'aime pas voler !

-Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu voulais, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Roxane rougit, ce qui fit rire Rebecca.

Quelques minutes plus tards, James arriva suivit de Lily.

Jack l'observa. Elle était un peu débraillée, suivait de peu Potter, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle venait de passer un bon moment avec lui. Alors comme ça, elle se fichait de ses menaces ? Très bien les conséquences allaient tomber.

Après le déjeuner, ils se levérent tous les six, et allérent dehors pour le cours de vol. Le professeur s'appelait Mr Kowpicalke, un nom à couchait dehors comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, et c'était un piétre voleur.

-Bien vous allez faire des équipes de deux en fonctions de votre niveau. Alors, alors, Potter avec Kepson ..., Jack lança un regars à Lily disant "Je t'avais prévenu de faire attention". ... Black avec Wilson, Evans avec Tight. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lupin? Vous êtes tout seul ? He bah alors ... vous allez vous mettre avec moi.

-Ho non, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ?

Les élèves étaient morts de rire.

-Alors comme exercice vous allez vous lançez un souaffle comme ça. Mais enfin Lupin vous êtes nul ! Il faut savoir que le professeur avait envoyé la balle 5 métres à gauche de Remus. Ce qui fit redoubler les rires des élèves.

-Allez-y.

Jack envoya la balle si fort que James fut déséquilibré, il se rattrapa de justesse, mais quand deux secondes plus tard, Jack lui arriva dessus, il ne put se rattraper, et il fit une belle chute de 3 mètres.

-JAMES !!, s'écria Sirius qui le voyait tomber sans pouvoir bouger.

Il toucha la terre, et s'évanouit. Sirius arriva au plus vite, ainsi que Remus et Rebecca, suivit de Roxane. Lily était rester dans les aires n'arrivant pas à descendre. Mr Kowpicalke arriva à son tour.

-Enfin, laissait moi passer, vous quatres aidez-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Alors Lily qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle descendit doucement. Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, les autres était déjà parti. Elle s'approcha de James et lui prit la main.

-Miss Evans ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venue voir comment allait James. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Une multiple fracture du poignet, pour l'instant je lui est donné une potion de sommeil et du Repoussos. Bien sûr, il ne pourra pa jouer au Quidditch pendant 2 ou 3 jours.

Lily plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri. Le match était demain, et il n'allait pas pouvoir y participer. Tous ça était de sa faute.

-Vous devriez aller vous couchez, miss Evans, vous avez l'air fatigué.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Mais Lily ne prit pas le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, mais celui de pour allez à la maison des Serdaigles. Une jeune fille passait par là et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais parler à Jack Kepson.

-Ha, rentre.

Lily rentra. Jack était devant le feu avaché sur un des canapés. Elle s'approcha doucement, tandis que tous le monde la regardaient, ce n'était pas courant de voir quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Elle fit le tour du canapé, et vint se poster devant Jack.

-J'accepte ton marché, dit-elle dificilement, et qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

Jack souriait, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, ses copains aussi souriait, ils étaient tous au courant de son histoire avec Lily.

-Très bien, je vois que tu as vite compris. Alors pour commençer, à partir de maintenant, tu dors avec moi, et tu portes ce que je veux. Lily hocha la tête en regardant par terre.

Jack lui pris le bras et la tira un peu violament vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

-Tiens, mets ça !, Jack lui lança une toute toute petite nuisette qui ne cachait presque rien.

Lily se tourna pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-Voyons Lily, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher. Elle revint sur ses pas et commença à se déshabillait. Elle était encore en sous-vétements quand elle voulue prendre la nuisette, mais Jack recula sa main.

-C'est mauvais pour la santé de dormir en sous-vétement, dit-il avec un sourit pervers.

Lily les enleva et mit vite la nuisette, Jack la poussa rapidement dans le lit avant de se déshabillait, et de se coucher auprès d'elle.

-Tu vois comme j'ai envie de toi Lily ?. Elle ne répondit pas.

Jack écarta ses jambes, et se mit entre elles. Dans un puissant coup de rein, il la pénétra. Lily ne bougeait pas, ne gémissait pas. Rien. Elle avait juste mal. Comme Jack voyait qu'elle ne jouissait pas, il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant, tellement fort que Lily reculait sur le lit. Finalement, il se vida en elle, et se laissa tomber sur le côté tout en la tripottant. Lily pleurait en silence, elle se sentait humiliée, sale, souillée. Elle aurait voulu disparaître. Jack finit par s'endormir et elle se tourna de l'autre côté du lit.

* * *

Réponse au Reviews :

Kalicia : Merci, oui ne t'inquiete pas Jack va payer, mais ce n'est pas pour tous de suite.

Proximo : La suite arrive et merci pour mon brevet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, Lily sortit le plus discrétement possible du lit, elle s'habilla sans faire de bruit, et quitta la chambre de Jack. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Lions, monta dans son dortoir et prit une douche très froide, pour enlever l'odeur de Jack sur elle, et pour arrêter d'y penser. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait lâche, elle trompait James, alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, et elle se voyait mal lui dire que c'était pour son bien. Elle mit des habits propres et sortit de la douche. Elle percuta Rebecca.

-Lily ?, Tu étais où cette nuit ?

-Je suis allée marché dehors, mentit-elle.

-Ha ... d'accord, bon je vais prendre ma douche. Tu ferais bien de réveilla Rox si on veut pas être en retard.

-Ok.

Rebecca rentra dans la salle de bain en pensant à ce que Lily venait de lui dire. Elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais bon, si elle ne voulait lui dire où elle était cette lui c'est qu'elle avait sûrement une bonne raison.

Après avoir réveillée Roxane, ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos, vous vous en doutez bien, elles descendirent dans la salle commune, où elles trouvèrent Sirius et Remus.

-Vous venez déjeuner avec nous ?, demanda Roxane qui commencait enfin à emmerger.

-Ok.

Ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle, tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

-Merde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?, demanda Roxane.

-J'ai oublié quelquechose dnas le dortoir, je vais le chercher.

-On t'attend ici.

-Non, c'est bon commençait à déjeuner sans moi, je vous rejoins.

-Ok, à toute suite.

Lily fit croire qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour, mais dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Elle rentra et alla s'asseoir à côté de James. Il dormait encore. Elle l'observa, tout en lui caressant délicatement la joue. Elle regarda sa montre et vit que cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était partie. Elle embrassa une dernière fois James avant de quitter la salle blanche.

A peine fut elle sortit, qu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur.

-Je ne veut plus que tu le vois, ou je m'arrengerait pour agraver son état. Tu m'a bien comprit ?

-Oui.

Il la lâcha et elle retomba dûrement sur le sol. Elle se massa le derrière avant de courir vers la grande salle avant que les autres s'inquiètnte.

-Ah bah t'en a mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Rebecca, rigola Lily, je cherchais un bijou mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mentit-elle, ce qui marcha très bien. Sauf pour Remus. Lily sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle fit comme de rien n'était.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Un revenant !, s'écria Sirius ce qui fit rire tout le groupe.

-Merci Sirius, pour ton acceuille très chaleureux.

-De rien mon Jamesie chéri, minauda-t-il comme Miranda savait si bien le faire.

-Ha non, tu vas pas recommencer avec tes surnoms débile, Sirichou !

-Ok, ok c'est bon j'arrête, ce qui déclencha un nouvau fou rire.

James regarda Lily, celle-ci aussi le regardait en souriant. Un sourir illumina le visage de James, qui commença enfin son petit-déjeuner.

-On commence par Métamorphose, lança Rebecca.

-La méthode Rebecca ou «Comment plomber l'ambiance», je demande un tonerre d'applaudissement !, se moqua Sirius.

Lily pouffa.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle !, dit-elle toute rouge.

-Serais-tu génée parce que le grand Sirius Black t'as adressé la parole ?, la taquina Lily.

-Pfff... n'importe quoi !, dit-elle en fuyant les regards de tout le monde.

Un peu plus loin, Miranda s'était levée pour aller parler avec Jack.

-Je te propose un marché.

-Tiens donc. Et qu'est-il ?

-On monte un plan pour que Lily et James rompent, comme ça tu es sûr que Evans et à toi, et moi je récupère James.

-Hum, marché conclu.

Après quelques chuchotemnts, le plan était monté, il ne restait plus qu'à l'appliquer.

Les six Griffondors se levèrent pour aller en cours de métamorphose. James fit gagner le plus de points, bien que Lily en rapporta pas mal.

Pendant le cours Jack lui envoya un mot.

* * *

Jack : Attends moi après le cour.

* * *

Lily : D'accord.

* * *

A la fin du cours Lily alla demander des explications au professeur Mcgonagall, pour laisser les autres partir. Quand elle sortit, Jack l'attrappa par le bras, et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Il la coucha sur le bureau et lui fit l'amour sauvagement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

A la fin du cour James se dirigeait avec ses amis vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, quand Miranda arriva.

-James il faut absolument que je te montre quelquechose !, elle n'avait pas prit sa vois de greluche pour lui dire.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Je t'en supplie c'est quelquechose de très important !

-Bon d'accord, mais si tu essaye de m'attirer dans un de tes pièges, je te jure que ça ira mal pour toi !

-Ne t'inquiéte pas.

Elle le tira vers la salle de classe où Jack faisait l'amour à Lily. Elle ouvra la porte et poussa James à l'interieur. Il ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Ce n'était pas possible, Lily ne peut pas le tromper ! Elle l'aimait ! James mit sa fierté de côté et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il s'enfuit en courant.

Miranda le suivit toute contente.

-Sors de moi !, hurla Lily à Jack.

-Pas tant que j'ai pas finis.

Elle gigota, et finalement arriva à s'enfuir. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se rhabiller correctement. Son chemisier était déboutonné, ce qui laissait entrevoir son soutient-gorge, sa jupe était mal mise et remontait très haut sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, mais décoiffés. Elle courait toujours et arrive dans la grande salle. Elle arriva dedans et tout le monde la regarda avec de grand yeux, personne n'avait jamais vu Lily Evans comme ça. Elle ne prêta pas attention au regard et courut vers James. Alors qu'elle arriva il se tourna.

-C'est un malentendu James !

-Casse toi !

-Ecoute moi au moins !

-Je rien à te dire ! Tu n'est qu'une salope et tu as profité de moi ! Je pensais que tu étais diffèrente des autres, mais en fait tu est pire ! Pendant sa tirade James s'était levé. Ce fut trop pour Lily et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puissent les arrêter. Jack arriva à son tour et le prit par le bras pour la sortir de la grande salle.

-Lâche-moi !

-Tu as accepté le marché, maintenant tu vas le suivre !

-Non ! Jack lui mit une claque.

-Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, il nous reste une demi-heure avant que les cours reprennent, alors tu vas venir avec moi et arrêter tes conneries. Lily hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

A la table des Gryffondors, Roxane et Rebecca se regardaient sans rien comprendre. James était en colère. Remus prit la parole.

-James, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec Lily ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

-On est sortit ensemble.

-Quoi ?? Tu nous l'a même pas dit !, s'exclama Sirius.

-Nous n'ont plus on le savait pas, répondit Roxane face au regard interrogateur de Remus.

-Elle voulait garder ça secret ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a bien profité de Jack pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie, elle a du passé tout son temps les jambes en l'air !, explosa-t-il.

Rebecca qui était resté silencieuse depuis le début n'y tenant plus, mit une claque rettentissante à James.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle à vécu cette été alors ne la juge pas !, lui hurla-t-elle dessus avant de s'enfuir.

-Rebecca attend ! Excuser-moi je vais la rejoindre avant qu'elle fasse une grosse bêtisse !

-Oui, vas-y dêpeche-toi, lui dit Remus.

-Elle a quand même un sacré caractère, remarqua Sirius en suivant la brune du regard.

-Ca je te le fais pas dire !, grogna James qui se tenait encore la joue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Lily quittait le cours d'enchantement. Elle voulait parler avec Rebecca, mais Jack l'emmena vers ses copains. Ils parlaient, rigolaient, Lily ne les écoutaient même pas. Elle regardait James qui était dans les bras de Miranda. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge de le voir heureux avec elle, mais elle était prête à tout pour que Jack ne lui fasse pas de mal.

-Hein, ma chérie ?

-Pardon, je ne t'écoutais pas Jack.

-John ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dit que tu m'aime à la folie, alors dis le lui.

Elle avala sa salive.

-Oui, j'aime Jack à la folie, dit-elle à vois basse et en baissant la tête.

-Bien, on va allait faire une promenade avec Lily, et plus si intimité !, Jack rigola ainsi que ses amis.

Jack lui donna la main qu'elle prit et la tira vers le lac, il marchèrent jusque derrière un arbre. Là il lui enleva sa chemise et lui carressa les seins, Lily ne bougea pas, il lui écarta les jambes et lui carressa l'interieur des cuisses, Lily ne bougea pas, il rentra un doigts dans sa feminité et fit des va-et-vien, Lily ne bougea toujours pas. Jack s'enerva.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, j'ai l'impression de faire l'amour à une zombie !

Lily haussa les épaules dans un signe d'indiffèrence. Alors Jack la tapa, il lui donna des coups de pieds, de plus en plus fort, lui mit des claques, elle saignait du nez. Finalement, après s'être défoulé, il l'embrassa, et la tira dans la grande salle pour le dîner, il l'emmena à la table des Serdaigles, et l'installa à côté de lui. Elle regardait dans le vide et ne se servit pas à manger, elle essuya son nez qui saiganait toujours.

A la table des Gryffondors, quand Roxane et Rebecca avait vu Lily entrer et son état, elle avait du faire un immense effort pour ne pas courir auprès d'elle, elles savaient que cela n'arrangerait pas son cas. Elles la regardèrent s'essuyer le nez. Elles avaient de la peine.

-Vous êtes des lâches, leur dit calmement Sirius.

-Pardon ?, demanda étonnée Roxane.

-Vous la regardez souffrir sans rien faire, si ça continue comme ça c'est moi qui interviendrait. Rebecca se leva, se mit sur le banc, et attrapa Sirius par sa cravatte, leur visage était à cinq ridicule centimètres.

-Ecoute-moi bien Black. Je te déconseille de tenter quelquechose, tu ne connais pas Kepson, et je peux t'assurer que si nous esseyons d'approcher Lily, il lui fera regretter d'être née. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ? Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire, et crois-moi, ça me tue. La seule façon de l'aider c'est de rester loin d'elle. Elle avait dit ça très calmement, ce qui avait d'ailleur fait le plus peur à Sirius. Finalement, elle se rassit sur son banc, finit son repas , et partit avec Roxane.

Sirius était encore secoué.

-Elle est vraiment bizzare cette fille, souffla-t-il.

-C'est sûrement pour ça que tu l'aime, vous vous ressembler, se moqua Remus.

-Haha, ça c'était très drôle Lunnard. Bon on y va ? Il est où James ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il rentrer plus tard il est avec Styne.

-Ca va pas aider Lily ça.

Jack emmena Lily dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Elle faisait tout ce qu'il demandait, elle ne vivait plus, ne faisait que travaillait et assouvir les désir de Jack, sans y prendre du plaisir. Comme l'été dernier, elle était en train de perdre du poids. Déjà en temps normal, elle n'était pas très grosse, mais elle n'était pas très grande non plus, donc tout allait bien, mais là elle était vraiment maigre. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quand même une diffèrence : elle ne pouvait pas se confier à ses amis, elles n'étaient pas là pour la faire manger. Lily ne leur en voulait pas, elle savait qu'elles ne l'approchaient pas pour éviter que Jack se venge sur elle. Mais c'était quand même dûr à supporter. En plus de ça, elle était épuisé, Jack allait la tuer à se rythme là, elle ne pouvait faire l'amour deux à trois fois par jour, c'était trop fatiguant, et la nuît ses cauchemards recommençaient, sauf qu'ils étaient à moitié rééls. Pas la peine de vous dire que Lily ne voyait pas la vie en rose, je suppose ? Lily passait tous son temps dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, ce qui ne plaisait pas aux autres filles, surtout qu'elles aussi, elles auraient bien aimé dormir dans le même lit que Jack Kepson ! Mais elles ne savaient pas ce que Lily endurait.

Un soir Jack lui donna rendez-vous dans la classe de métamorphose, comme d'habitude Lily y était allé, mais cette fois-ci, ça allait changer. Elle allait dire à Jack que c'était finis, peu importe les conséquences, comme à chaque fois, la "meute" de Jack, attendait devant la porte.

-Bonsoir, Lily chérie. On va bien s'amusait ce soir, dit-t-il avec un sourir pervers.

-C'est finis Jack. Ce dernier perdit de suite son sourir.

-"Finis" que tu dis ! Et bien tu vas voir ce qu'il ce passe quand c'est "finis" !

John !

-Oué, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-On va bien s'amusait ce soir.

-Ahhh, enfin depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Oh, les mecs venait ici !

Lily vit entrer trois autres garçons, tous plus grands les uns que les autres, et assez musclé. Il y avait, Maxime, Ludovic, Romain.

-Alors Lily je te présente mes meilleurs amis, entre nous on partage tous, absolument tous. Sentant le mauvais coup venir Lily recula, jusqu'à percuté le mur, elle était faite comme un rat ! Chacun leurs tours ils lui firent l'amour, avant de l'abandonner lâchement dans la salle de classe et de s'en aller.

Lily ne bougea pas. Elle se sentait souillée, elle se mit à pleurer, elle était épuisée, elle était nue au milieu de la salle et n'avait pas la force de se lever. Elle en avait marre de se battre, elle n'en avait plus envie.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. En fait je l'aurai posté plus vite que ce que j'avais pensé.

Bonne fin de lecture.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Depuis que Lily ne dormait plus dans la tour des Gryffondors, Rebecca regardait le lit de la petite rousse, jusqu'à ce que Roxane se réveille. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arriver. La nuît elle en faisait des cauchemards. Tout le temps elle se disait, que si elle l'avait forcée ce matin-là à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arriver. Sentant les larmes venir, et ne voulant pas réveiller son autre amie, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa devant la cheminée, et là elle laissa court à sa tristesse. Elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et tomba du canapé.

-Hé, désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.

-Sirius ?

-Oui. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il s'asseya sur le canapé. Elle en fit de même. Quelquechose ne vas pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et l'observa. Elle avait toujours trouvait Sirius attirant, amusant, intelligent et plein d'autre chose, mais jamais une personne de confiance. Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis, non ?

-Tu sais ... je ... je pense que c'est ... de ma faute ... si Lily ... est retenu par Jack ..., finit-t-elle en sanglot. Sirius fit quelquechose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire à une fille : il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos et les cheveux tendrement.

-Rebecca, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! Ce n'est la faute de personne à part celle de Jack ! Elle releva la tête brusquement.

-Un matin elle n'a pas dormit dans le dortoir, je l'ai percuté en voulant rentrer dans la salle de bain. Je lui ai demandé où elle était cette nuît, elle m'a dit qu'elle était allez ce promener. Je ne l'ai pas crue, mais je n'ai pas insister et j'aurais dut ! Comme dans la grande salle il y a quelque jour, leurs visages était séparés de quelques malheureux centimètres. N'y tenant plus, Rebecca posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius. Ce dernier répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Ils dormirent sur le canapé, enlacé.

Roxane se réveilla. Elle fit le tour du dortoir et trouva ... personne.

-He bien, c'est temps-ci, c'est une habitude de découcher. Et puis voilà que je parle toute seule maintenant, t'as vraiment du soucis à te faire ma pauvre fille. Bon, il est quel heure là. Elle se tourna, regarda son réveil et lu : 8 heures.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers sa penderie, quand elle se retourna brusquement.

-8 HEURE ?! ET Y A PERSONNE POUR ME REVEILLER ! Elle prit une douche en vitesse, s'habilla aussi vite. Et descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne sauf Sirius et Rebecca sur le canapé. Elle s'apprétait à sortir quand, elle revient sur ses pas à reculons. SIRIUS et REBECCA ? Non imossible ! Et bin, c'est pas trop tôt. Elle s'approcha discrétement d'eux pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Quand Remus descendit les escaliers et l'interpella.

-Alors toi aussi y a plus personne dans ton dortoir ? Elle se tourna vers Remus et rougit, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ce dernier.

-Heu, oui, il y a avait personne quand je me suis levée. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il s 'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses fines hanches, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire, transporter dans un autre monde. Remus se recula et lui sourit. Elle fit de même.

-Ha bah ça alors, c'est une surprise !, s'exclama Sirius.

-Vous êtes démasqué Miss Tight, plaisanta Rebecca.

-Bon, si on allait déjeuner au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ?, répliqua cette dernière.

Ils décscendirent tous les quatres en rigolant. Mais Rebecca s'arrêta tout de suite, quand elle entra et ne vit pas Lily à côté de Jack, nul part d'ailleur.

-Rox, elle est pas là, Lily, dit-elle affolée. Il avait pu faire n'importe quoi. D'un seul coup Roxande devint blanche et tourna sa tête vers la table des Serdaigles.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer cette été ?

-Je peux pas te le dire Sirius. Il n'y a que Lily qui peut le faire.

-Oui, je comprends.

Ils finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Et sortir pour aller en cours de métamorphose. James les rejoignit à la sortie de la grande salle. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Mcgonagall attendaient les élèves devant les portes. Elle lança un regard noir, au petit groupe, pour arriver encore pile à l'heure et jamais en retard, elle ne pourra donc jamais leur mettre une retenue ?! Elle ouvrit la porte et passa. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et s'évanouie.

-Professeur Mcgonagall ?, demanda Tina, une fille de Gryffondor affolée Elle regarda devant elle et cria. Les élèves se poussèrent pour pouvoir entrer. Roxane et Rebecca, enfin surtout Rebecca parce que ce ne fut pas vraiment un problème pour la grande blonde, donnèrent des coups de coudes pour pouvoir passer. Ce qu'elles virent leur brisa le coeur. Elle s'avancèrent en courant.

-Lily, Lily, répond-moi, LILY !, l'appelait Roxane en lui tapotant les joues. Rebecca enleva sa cape pour le mettre sur Lily et recouvrir sa nudité. Remus et Sirius purent enfin s'approcher, et accourrurent auprès des filles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda Sirius livide.

-Je ... je sais pas, répondit Roxane sous le choc.

-Bon, il faut la transporter à l'infirmerie, déclara Remus.

Ils lançèrent le sort de lévitation et la guidèrent par la porte. James était resté dehors , il verrait bien ce qui se passer plus tard, il préférait câliner Miranda dehors. Les quatres autres passèrent devant lui, et il put y voir la jeune fille rousse.

-Lily ?!, ... . Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira les cheveux du visages, elle était pâle comme une morte. Même si James avait été très en colère contre elle , il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais il ne savait comment aller s'excuser de s'être mis en colère, et puis Miranda ne le laissait jamais tout seul. Il n'avait rien fait, et maintenant, il le regretait. Il arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Rebecca alla chercher l'infirmière, elle revinrent en courant. Elle déposa Lily sur un lit blanc, et elle fit sortir les garçons.

-Que c'est-il passer ?

-On ne sait pas, on la trouvait comme ça dans une salle de classe ce matin.

-D'accord, je vais lui faire passer des examens, je vais vous demander d'attendre dehors.

-Oui. Elle sortirent sans protester. Et allèrent s'assoeir chacune dans les bras de leur petit ami respectif.

L'infirmière arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. James faisait les cents pas. Il se stoppa ausitôt à la venue de l'infirmière.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment jolie à voir et a entendre, mais il faut quand même que vous le sachiez. Suivait moi. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lit de la Tigresse. Pour commencer, elle sûrement était battue plusieur fois, par un homme de grande taille probablement. Les deux filles plaquèrent leurs mains devant leur bouches pour ne pas laisser un échapper un gémissement. Ensuite elle n'a pas manger depuis environ deux ou trois jours. Et elle a subit une perte considérable de poids. Après, elle a ... été violée pendant la nuît par plusieur agresseur. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour James qui s'evanouit.

-Mr Potter ?, elle s'approcha de lui demanda à Remus et à Sirius de l'aider à le porter sur le lit voisin. Je m'occuperais de lui après. Et pour finir, elle a fait une crise d'hypothermie.

-Une quoi ?,demanda Remus.

-Elle a passé la nuit, nu,e dans une classe non-chauffé en sueur. Elle n'a pas reussi à se réchauffer. Je lui ai donné plusieur potions mais rien n'y fait.

Maintenant, aller déjeuner, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Ils quittèrent tous les quatres ll'infirmerie, et se rendirent dans la grande salle, mais ne mangèrent rien. Roxane et Rebecca étaient déspérées, d'après ce que disait Pomfresh, l'état de Lily était alarment.

L'infirmière venait de donner une potion à James pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Il émergea presque immédiatement.

-Je dois aller trier des papiers dans mon bureau, je veux que vous restiez ici pour vous reposer et que vous veniez me voir si l'état de Lily s'améliore.  
James hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Il s'approcha du lit de la rousse et lui prit la main.

-Je suis désolé Lily. J'aurais dut te croire quand tu m'as dit que c'était un mal entendu, au lieu de ça je t'es insultée et je me suis mis en colère car mon amour-propre était bléssé. Je n'ai pas cherché un seconde à savoir pourquoi tu avais fais ça et même si je le sais toujours pas, je t'en veux plus, car j'ai compris que je t'aimais plus que tout. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Il embrassa sa main puis ses lévres. Quelques secondes plus tards les yeux de Lily papillonèrent. James courut chercher Pomfresh. James repartit dans l'autre sens en laissant une Lily déboussolée. Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec Remus, Sirius, Roxane et Rebecca. En chemin, il leur expliqua qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle s'était réveillée. Arrivé dans l'infirmerie, ils la prirent chacun leurs tour dans leurs bras.

-Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ça, demanda Rebcca à Lily.

-Non, répondit cette dernière.

-A la belle au bois dormant, bon bien sûr tu n'as pas dormit cent ans, encore heureux d'ailleur, mais le Prince Charmant t'as embrassé et tu t'es réveillée.

Après l'évocation du Prince Charmant, qui était bien sûr James, elle regarda ses mains et les tortilla.

Roxane l'ayant remarqué tira les trois autres en dehors de l'infirmerie.

James s'asseya auprès d'elle et lui prit les mains, ce qui lui fit lever la tête.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Lily.

-Je n'aurais pas dut coucher avec Jack ... Une boule se forma au niveau de la gorge de James.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je n'avais pas envie que Jack te refasse du mal ...

-Je ne comprends rien Lily, j'aurais été capable de me défendre.

-Cet été je suis sortie avec Jakc. Un jour je suis passée devant sa maison et je me suis dit que je pourrais lui rendre visite. Je l'ai trouvé en train de coucher avec Styne. Il voulait que j'oublie tout, qu'on reparte de là où on en était, mais je n'ai pas voulue. Il m'a violé. Elle pleurait maintenant à chaude larme.

Quand on est rentré à Poudlard, il a voulut que je ressorte avec lui, mais je refusais toujours, jusqu'au jours où il a comprit que je t'aimais. Il s'est alors servi de toi. Il m'a menacé et je ne l'ai pas cru. Il t'a fait tomber de ton balais. J'avais peur pour toi. Alors j'ai accepté son marché. Tu l'as vu en train de me faire l'amour. Il me frappé, m'épuisait. Hier je lui ai dit que tous été finis, il pouvait me faire n'importe quoi, j'en pouvais plus. Alors ses copains, sont rentrés ... et ils m'ont ... Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire c'était humiliant. Après je ne sais plus ce qui c'est passé. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y mit sa tête, et elle laissa court à ses larmes. Je comprendrais très bien si tu ne voulais plus me voir. James était bouleversée par ce que Lily venait de dire, mais ça dernière phrase la fit réagir.

-Lily, je t'aime toujours, et maintenant, je veux être encore plus à tes côtés.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voie, en relevant la tête.

-Oui, j'aurais juste aimé que tu m'en parle, on aurait peut-être put éviter tous ses problèmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Je veux juste que tu en parles à Dumbledore. Il la sentie se rédir. Lily c'est pour ton bien, il faut mettre cette histoire au clair, Jack n'a pas le droit d'abuser de toi ainsi !

Elle acquiésa par un hochement de tête. Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir.

-D'accord, mais restes près de moi.

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais partir ?, lui demanda-t-il avec sourir coquin.

Elle se décala pour lui laisser un peu de place, il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lily dessinait des lignes imaginaires sur son torse, pendant que James jouait avec ses cheuveux et respirait son odeur.

-Je t'aime, James. James ? Elle se reléva et le regarda. Il dormait. Elle sourit, lui embrassa la joue et se recoucha dans ses bras.

Les quatres adolescents étaient sortis, tiré par Rebecca et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Sirius protesta.

-Mais pourquoi tu nous as sortit ? Ils allaient faire des choses intérésantes !

-Justement, ils ont le droit a un peu d'intimité, ... Roxane en se servant du steack.

-Moi je parie qu'ils vont faire un petit James, annonça Sirius.

-Ha non, il en est hors de question, ils vont faire une petite Lily !, répliqua Rebecca.

-Moi je dis que ce sera un petit James avec des yeux verts, ... Remus. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui étonnés.

-Où tu vas chercher de drôle d'idée comme ça mon chéri ?, demanda Roxane, amusée.

-Une intuision, c'est tout, grogna ce dernier, vexé que personne ne le prenne au sérieux.

-Moi je dis qu'il faut aller vérifié, ... Sirius avec une leur coquine dans les yeux.

Rebecca et Sirius sautèrent en même temps du banc et détalèrent en direction de l'infirmerie, sous les regards étonnés des étudiants de la Grande Salle. Remus et Roxane se levèrent plus doucement en se tenant la main, et en discutant. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après les deux autres qui étaient devant la porte.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Mais Mme Pomfresh, on veux juste aller voir James et Lily ..., supplia Sirius avec des yeux de ... .

-Je ne veux de sac à puce éxcités comme vous dans mon infirmerie !

Remus éclata de rire.

-Sac ... à ... puce, articula-t-il difficilement, prit d'un fou rire.

-C'est pas drôle, grogna le sac à puce en question. Les deux filles ne comprenait rien. Finalement Rebecca se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Mme, on restera pas longtemps, s'il vous plaît ...

-D'accord, mais dix minutes, et pas une de plus.

-Merci, beaucoup. Ils rentrèrent calmement et se dirigèrent vers le lit de la petite rousse discrètement.

-Je t'aime James.

-Moi, aussi.

-Arrête, si Pomfresh arrive ..., souffla Lily.

-M'en fous, je t'ai eu près de moi depuis longtemps ...

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, lança Sirius pour se faire remarquer. James sursauta et se leva de Lily. Remus rigolait encore du sobriquet que Pomfresh avait donné à Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ?, demanda James surpris.

-Qu'on est arrivé à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh enguelait Sirius, parce qu'il faisait du vacarme et tu sais comment elle l'a appelé ?

-Non, demanda James intéréssé.

-Sac ... à ... puce, dit-t-il avant de repartir dans un fou rire avec James. Ils étaient obligés de se tenir l'un à l'autre.

-Haha, c'est très drôle, déclara Sirius. Les filles ne savaient qu'il était un animagus chien, elles ne savaient pas non plus que James était un animagus Cerf. Elles les regardaient donc en se disant qu'ils n'était pas vraiment sain d'esprit, ils en oublièrent la venue de leur visite. Savoir s'il y aurait bientôt un petit James ou une petite Lily.

-Tu pourras sortir quand Lily ?,demanda Roxane qui s'était tournée vers elle.

-Maintenant si elle le désir, informa Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver, et qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit-vous ! PAS DE SAC A PUCE DANS MON INFIRMERIE ! Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Remus et James. DEHORS !! Ils s'en allèrent toujours en rigolant, suivit de Sirius qui marmonait "Sac à puce, toi même"

Lily sortit aidé de Rebecca et Roxane. Dans l'après-midi, elle alla voir Dumbledore avec James.

-Je suis désolé Miss Evans, je ne me suis aperçu de rien, je n'est pas été souvent là, à cause des reunions du Mangemagot. Bien sûr, Mr Kepson sera sanctionné. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était près du lac. Roxane et Remus se câlinaient, en faisant tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau, tandis que Sirius et Rebecca se battaient dans l'eau. Ils s'assirent à côté du loup-garou et de la jolie blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il font ?, demanda Lily

-Ils se battent, répondit Remus.

-Ha, et pourquoi ?, questionna James. Roxane regarda Remus avant de se tourner vers James.

-Ils ont fait un pari, dit tranquillement Remus.

-Ah oui lequel ?, demanda Lily intérrésée.

-Quand vous étiez rester ensemble à l'infirmerie ... Sirius a parié que vous fesiez un petit James et Rebecca une petite Lily ..., expliqua Roxane, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire à la tête que Lily faisait. Elle se tourna vers James et lui chuchota avec une voix séductrice.

-Il faudrai savoirlequel des deux a gagné le pari...

-Tous a fait d'accord avec toi ...

Fin

**Chapitre 7**

Depuis que Lily ne dormait plus dans la tour des Gryffondors, Rebecca regardait le lit de la petite rousse, jusqu'à ce que Roxane se réveille. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arriver. La nuît elle en faisait des cauchemards. Tout le temps elle se disait, que si elle l'avait forcée ce matin-là à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arriver. Sentant les larmes venir, et ne voulant pas réveillé son autre amie, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa devant la cheminée, et là elle laissa court à sa tristesse. Elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et tomba du canapé.

-Hé, désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.

-Sirius ?

-Oui. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il s'asseya sur le canapé. Elle en fit de même. Quelquechose ne vas pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et l'observa. Elle avait toujours trouvait Sirius attirant, amusant, intelligent et plein d'autre chose, mais jamais une personne de confiance. Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis, non ?

-Tu sais ... je ... je pense que c'est ... de ma faute ... si Lily ... est retenu par Jack ..., finit-t-elle en sanglot. Sirius fit quelquechose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire à une fille : il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos et les cheveux.

-Rebecca, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! Ce n'est la faute de personne à part celle de Jack ! Elle releva la tête brusquement.

-Un matin elle n'a pas dormit dans le dortoir, je l'ai percuté en voulant rentrer dans la salle de bain. Je lui ai demandé où elle était cette nuît, elle m'a dit qu'elle était allez ce promener. Je ne l'ai pas crue, mais je n'ai pas insister et j'aurais dut ! Comme dans la grande salle il y a quelque jour, leurs visages était séparés de quelques malheureux centimètres. N'y tenant plus, Rebecca posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius. Ce dernier répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Ils dormirent sur le canapé, enlacé.

Roxane se réveilla. Elle fit le tour du dortoir et trouva ... personne.

-He bien, c'est temps-ci, c'est une habitude de découcher. Et puis voilà que je parle toute seule maintenant, t'as vraiment du soucis à te faire ma pauvre fille. Bon, il est quel heure là. Elle se tourna, regarda son réveil et lu : 8 heures.

Elle alla vers sa penderie, quand elle se retourna brusquement.

-8 HEURE ?! ET Y A PERSONNE POUR ME REVEILLER ! Elle prit une douche en vitesse, s'habilla aussi vite. Et descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne sauf Sirius et Rebecca sur le canapé. Elle s'apprétait à sortir quand, elle revient sur ses pas à reculons. SIRIUS et REBECCA ? Non imossible ! Et bin, c'est pas trop tôt. Elle s'approcha discrétement d'eux pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Quand Remus descendit les escaliers et l'interpella.

-Alors toi aussi y a plus personne dans ton dortoir ? Elle se tourna vers Remus et rougit, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ce dernier.

-Heu, oui, il y a avait personne quand je me suis levée. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il s 'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses fines hanches, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire, transporter dans un autre monde. Remus se recula et lui sourit. Elle fit de même.

-Ha bah ça alors, c'est une surprise !, s'exclama Sirius.

-Vous êtes démasqué Miss Tight, lui ... Rebecca.

-Bon, si on allait déjeuner au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ?, répliqua cette dernière.

Ils décscendirent tous les quatres en rigolant. Mais Rebecca s'arrêta tout de suite, quand elle entra et ne vit pas Lily à côté de Jack, nul part d'ailleur.

-Rox, elle est pas là, Lily, dit-elle affolée. Il avait pu faire n'importe quoi. D'un seul coup Roxande devint blanche et tourna sa tête vers la table des Serdaigles.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer cette été ?

-Je peux pas te le dire Sirius. Il n'y a que Lily qui peut le faire.

-Oui, je comprends.

Ils finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Et sortir pour aller en cours de métamorphose. James les rejoignit à la sortie de la grande salle. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Mcgonagall attendaient les élèves devant les portes. Elle lança un regard noir, au petit groupe, pour arriver encore pile à l'heure. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et s'évanouie.

-Professeur Mcgonagall ?, demanda Tina, une fille de Gryffondor affolé. Elle regarda devant elle et cria. Les élèves se poussèrent pour pouvoir entrer. Roxane et Rebecca, enfin surtout Rebecca parce que ce ne fut pas vraiment un problème pour la grande blonde, donnèrent des coups de coude pour pouvoir passer. Ce qu'elles virent leur brisa le coeur. Elle s'avancèrent en courant.

-Lily, Lily, répond-moi, LILY !, disait Roxane en lui tapotant les joues. Rebecca enleva sa cape pour le mettre sur Lily et recouvrir sa nudité. Remus et Sirius purent enfin s'approcher, et accourrurent auprès des filles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda Sirius livide.

-Je ... je sais pas, répondit Roxane sous le choc.

-Bon, il faut la transporter à l'infirmerie, déclara Remus.

Ils lançèrent le sort de lévitation et la guidèrent par la porte. James était resté dehors , il verrait bien ce qui se passer plus tard, il préférait câliner Miranda dehors. Les quatres autres passèrent devant lui, et il put y voir la jeune fille rousse.

-Lily ?!, ... . Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira les cheveux du visages, elle était pâle comme une morte. Même si James avait été très en colère contre elle , il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais il ne savait comment aller s'excuser de l'avoir insulter. Et il n'avait rien fait, maintenant, il regretait. Il arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Rebecca alla chercher l'infirmière, elle revinrent en courant. Elle déposa Lily sur un lit blanc, et elle fit sortir les garçons.

-Que c'est-il passer ?

-On ne sait pas, on la trouvait comme ça dans une salle de classe ce matin.

-D'accord, je vais lui faire passer des examens, je vais vous demander d'attendre dehors.

-Oui. Elle sortirent sans protester. Et allèrent s'assoeir chacune dans les bras de leur petit ami respectif.

L'infirmière arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. James faisait les cents pas. Il se stoppa ausitôt à la venue de l'infirmière.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment jolie à voir et a entendre, mais il faut quand même que vous le sachiez. Suivait moi. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lit de la Tigresse. Pour commencer, elle sûrement était battue plusieur fois, par un homme de grande taille probablement. Les deux filles plaquèrent leurs mains devant leur bouches pour ne pas laisser un échapper un gémissement. Ensuite elle n'a pas manger depuis environ deux ou trois jours. Et elle a subit une perte considérable de poids. Après, elle a ... été violée pendant la nuît par plusieur agresseur. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour James qui s'evanouit.

-Mr Potter ?, elle s'approcha de lui demanda à Remus et à Sirius de l'aider à le porter sur le lit voisin. Je m'occuperais de lui après. Et pour finir, elle a fait une crise d'... .

-Une quoi ?,demanda Remus.

-Elle a passé la nuit, nu, dans une classe non-chauffé en sueur. Elle n'a pas reussi à se réchauffait. Je lui ai donné plusieur potions mais rien n'y fait.

Maintenant, aller déjeuner, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Ils quittèrent tous les quatres ll'infirmerie, et se rendirent dans la grande salle, mais ne mangèrent rien. Roxane et Rebecca étaient déspérée, d'après ce que disait Pomfresh, l'état de Lily était alarment.

L'infirmière venait de donner une potion à James pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Il émergea presque immédiatement.

-Je dois aller trier des papiers dans mon bureau, je veux que vous restiez ici pour vous reposer et que vous veniez me voir si l'état de Lily s'améliore.  
James hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Il s'approcha du lit de la rousse et lui prit la main.

-Je suis désolé Lily. J'aurais dut te croire quand tu m'as dit que c'était un mal entendu, au lieu de ça je tes insultés car mon amour-propre était bléssé. Je n'ai pas cherché un seconde à savoir pourquoi tu avais fais ça et même si je le sais toujours pas, je t'en veux plus, car j'ai compris que je t'aimais plus que tout. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Il embrassa sa main puis ses lévres. Quelques secondes plus tards les yeux de Lily papillonèrent. James courut chercher Pomfresh. James repartit dans l'autre sens en laissant une Lily séboussolée. Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec Remus, Sirius, Roxane et Rebecca. En chemin, il leur expliqua qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle s'était réveillée. Arrivé dans l'infirmerie, ils la prirent chacun leurs tour dans leurs bras.

-Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ça, demanda Roxane à Lily.

-Non, répondit cette dernière.

-A la belle au bois dormant, bon bien sûr tu n'as pas dormit cent ans, encore heureux d'ailleur, mais le Prince Charmant t'as embrassé et tu t'es réveillée.

Après l'évocation du Prince Charmant, qui était bien sûr James, elle regarda ses mains et les tortilla.

Rebecca l'ayant remarqué tira les trois autres en dehors de l'infirmerie.

James s'asseya auprès d'elle et lui prit les mains, ce qui lui fit lever la tête.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Lily.

-Je n'aurais pas dut coucher avec Jack ... Une boule se forma au niveau de la gorge de James.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je n'avais pas envie que Jack te refasse du mal ...

-Je ne comprends rien Lily, j'aurais été capable de me défendre.

-Cet été je suis sortie avec Jakc. Un jour je suis passée devant sa maison et je me suis dit que je pourrais lui rendre visite. Je l'ai trouvé en train de coucher avec Styne. Il voulait que j'oublie tout, qu'on reparte de là où on en était, mais je n'ai pas voulue. Il m'a violé. Elle pleurait maintenant à chaude larme.

Quand on est rentré à Poudlard, il a voulut que je ressorte avec lui, mais je refusais toujours, jusqu'au jours où il a comprit que je t'aimais. Il s'est alors servi de toi. Il m'a menacé et je ne l'ai pas cru. Il t'a fait tomber de ton balais. J'avais peur pour toi. Alors j'ai accepté son marché. Tu l'as vu en train de me faire l'amour. Il me frappé, m'épuisait. Hier je lui ai dit que tous été finis, il pouvait me faire n'importe quoi, j'en pouvais plus. Alors ses copains, sont rentrés ... et ils m'ont ... Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire c'était humiliant. Après je ne sais plus ce qui c'est passé. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y mit sa tête, et elle laissa court à ses larmes. Je comprendrais très bien si tu ne voulais plus me voir. James était bouleversée par ce que Lily venait de dire, mais ça dernière phrase la fit réagir.

-Lily, je t'aime toujours, et maintenant, je veux être encore plus à tes côtés.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voie, en relevant la tête.

-Oui, j'aurais juste aimé que tu m'en parle, on aurait peut-être put éviter tous ses problèmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Je veux juste que tu en parles à Dumbledore. Il la sentie se rédir. Lily c'est pour ton bien, il faut mettre cette histoire au clair, Jack n'a pas le droit d'abuser de toi ainsi !

Elle acquiésa par un hochement de tête. Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir.

-D'accord, mais restes près de moi.

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais partir ?, lui demanda-t-il avec sourir coquin.

Elle se décala pour lui laisser un peu de place, il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lily dessinait des lignes imaginaires sur son torse, pendant que James jouait avec ses cheuveux et respirait son odeur.

-Je t'aime, James. James ? Elle se reléva et le regarda. Il dormait ?. Elle sourit, lui embrassa la joue et se recoucha dans ses bras.

Les quatres adolescents étaient sortis, tiré par Rebecca et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Sirius protesta.

-Mais pourquoi tu nous as sortit ? Ils allaient faire des choses intérésantes !

-Justement, ils ont le droit a un peu d'intimité, ... Roxane en se servant du steack.

-Moi je parie qu'ils vont faire un petit James, annonça Sirius.

-Ha non, il en est hors de question, ils vont faire une petite Lily !, répliqua Rebecca.

-Moi je dis que ce sera un petit James avec des yeux verts, ... Remus. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui étonnés.

-Où tu vas chercher de drôle d'idée comme ça mon chéri ?, demanda Roxane, amusée.

-Une intuision, c'est tout, grogna ce dernier, vexé que personne ne le prenne au sérieux.

-Moi je dis qu'il faut aller vérifié, ... Sirius avec une leur coquine dans les yeux.

Rebecca et Sirius sautèrent en même temps du banc et détalèrent en direction de l'infirmerie, sous les regards étonnés. Remus et Roxane se levèrent plus doucement en se tenant la main, et en discutant. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après les deux autres qui étaient devant la porte.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Mais Mme Pomfresh, on veux juste aller voir James et Lily ..., supplia Sirius avec des yeux de ... .

-Je ne veux de sac à puce éxcités comme vous dans mon infirmerie !

Remus éclata de rire.

-Sac ... à ... puce, articula-t-il difficilement, prit d'un fou rire.

-C'est pas drôle, grogna le sac à puce en question. Les deux filles ne comprenait rien. Finalement Rebecca se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Mme, on restera pas longtemps, s'il vous plaît ...

-D'accord, mais dix minutes, et pas une de plus.

-Merci, beaucoup. Ils rentrèrent calmement et se dirigèrent vers le lit de la petite rousse discrètement.

-Je t'aime James.

-Moi, aussi.

-Arrête, si Pomfresh arrive ...

-M'en fous, je t'ai eu près de moi depuis longtemps ...

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, lança Sirius pour se faire remarquer. James sursauta et se leva de Lily. Remus rigolait encore du ... que Pomfresh avait donné à Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ?, demanda James surpris.

-Qu'on est arrivé à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh enguelait Sirius, parce qu'il faisait du vacarme et tu sais comment elle l'a appelé ?

-Non, ... intéréssé.

-Sac ... à ... puce, dit-t-il avant de repartir dans un fou rire avec James. Ils étaient obligés de se tenir l'un à l'autre.

-Haha, c'est très drôle, déclara Sirius. Les filles ne savaient qu'il était un animagus chien, elles ne savaient pas non plus que James était un animagus Cerf. Elles les regardaient donc en se disant qu'ils n'était pas vraiment sain d'esprit, ils en oublièrent la venue de leur visite. Savoir s'il avait un petit James ou une petite Lily.

-Tu pourras sortir quand Lily ?,demanda Roxane qui s'était tournée vers elle.

-Maintenant si elle le désir, informa Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver, et qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit-vous ! PAS DE SAC A PUCE DANS MON INFIRMERIE ! Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Remus et James. DEHORS !! Ils s'en allèrent toujours en rigolant, suivit de Sirius qui marmonait "Sac à puce, toi même"

Elle sortit aidé de Rebecca et Roxane. Dans l'après-midi, elle alla voir Dumbledore avec James.

-Je suis désolé Miss Evans, je ne me suis aperçu de rien, je n'est pas été souvent là, reunion de Mangemagot. Bien sûr, Mr Kepson sera sanctionné. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était près du lac. Roxane et Remus se câlinaient, en faisant tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau, tandis que Sirius et Rebecca se battaient dans l'eau. Ils s'assirent à côté du loup-garou et de la jolie blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il font ?, demanda Lily

-Ils se battent, répondit Remus.

-Ha, et pourquoi ?, questionna James. Roxane regarda Remus avant de se tourner vers James.

-Ils ont fait un pari, dit tranquillement Remus.

-Ah oui lequel ?, ... Lily intérrésé.

-Quand vous étiez rester ensemble à l'infirmerie ... Sirius a dit que vous fesiez un petit James et Rebecca une petite Lily ..., expliqua Roxane, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire à la tête que Lily faisait. Elle se tourna vers James et lui chuchota avec une voix séductrice.

-Il faudrai savoirlequel des deux a gagné le pari...

-Tous a fait d'accord avec toi ...

Fin

* * *

Voilà c'est vraiment la fin. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autre fiction de prévue, mais pour l'été il y en aura sûrement.

Si vous avez des remarques sur ma fiction elles sont les bienvenues, c'est en corrigeant ses erreurs que l'on progresse .

Bisoux et à bientôt.


End file.
